


Full of Surprises

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Christmas but not Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Titus and Cor in their twenties, burning dinner, first holiday together, implied sex, wait really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: While this was not their first Winter Holiday since they've known each other, it was their first one as an official couple. Titus frets over how the weekend will go, and just wants everything to be perfect.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: DrauCor Christmas Exchange 2019





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchangelUnmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/gifts).



> It is finally finished, and I am soooooo sorry it took so damn long! 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it, and where the muses took me on their journey. <3

Titus wasn’t expecting to feel as nervous as he was, sitting in the coffee shop on the corner. He played with the spoon in his coffee cup, as he watched Cor walk across the street to meet him inside at their normal table. 

Although he and Cor had known each other for over two years now, meeting during combat training at the Citadel, they had only been dating for six months, and were fast approaching their first Winter Holiday together as a couple. 

Titus knew Cor didn’t want to go home for the holidays, but the man still hadn’t made up his mind on what he actually planned on doing. Titus thought his best course of action would be to ask Cor to stay with him for the weekend that the Winter Holiday landed in. While normally Titus was full of confidence, tackling the issue head on, this gave him pause. This felt like a completely new kind of daemon. They had spent many nights together already, so he wasn’t sure why, aside that it was their first Winter Holiday together, this was making him so nervous.

What he was sure about, was the butterflies he always got when Cor entered a room. When they locked eyes, and Cor would smile the smile he only wears for Titus. Titus hopes he never loses that feeling as nothing else could compare to it. 

As Cor walked into the coffee shop, Titus waved him over, already having the coffee carafe waiting for him. Cor smirked as he walked over and sat down. 

“What makes you think you know what I want to drink?” Cor says playfully. “What If I wanted to change things up a bit?” 

Titus rolls his eyes. “You are a creature of habit, Leonis. Coffee, black. Maybe the occasional packet of sugar if you’re having a really bad or off day.” 

Cor chuckles, taking the carafe and pouring himself a cup. “Well… You’re not wrong.” Taking the cup in both hands he takes a small sip and hums softly, before looking over Titus. Setting the cup back down, he folds his hands together and gives him his signature eyebrow raised look. 

“What’s wrong?” Cor asked quietly.

“Who says anything is wrong?” Titus answered a little too fast looking out the window.

“Titus…”

Titus glanced over at Cor and sighs. “Okay. You’re learning to read me a lot faster than I’m learning to read you, and that’s not fair. But I digress.” he pauses for a moment, fiddling with his spoon again. “I know you were saying you didn’t know what to do for the holidays, and, well. I’m not going anywhere. It’s our first as a couple…”

Six. Why was this hard? It shouldn’t be that hard, and yet Titus felt like his stomach would burst open and killer wasps would fly out. Titus let out a heavy sigh and looked back up at Cor, who had a soft smile on his face. 

“I was hoping you would like to spend the weekend with me.” Titus finished quietly. 

There was no hesitation as Cor reached over and took one of Titus’s hands in his own, giving it a light squeeze. “I was hoping you would ask, otherwise I may have just invited myself over.” Cor grinned. “Yes. I would love to spend the holidays with you, Titus. Honestly, I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be than with you.”

Titus felt a surge of relief rush through him as he squeezed back, smiling. He knew this was only one hurdle he needed to get past, but he felt like it was the biggest. The actual holiday itself? He would figure it out as he went along.

“I wouldn’t have turned you away had you shown up, if I hadn’t asked.” Titus chuckled. “But I’m glad you’ll spend the weekend with me. I’ve already requested to get off early Friday. You can come by after work, dinner should be done by then.”

Cor hummed happily. “Mmm. I can’t wait. Hopefully I will be there around four, but if anything changes I will let you know.” 

“It’s a date then.” Titus winked as Cor rolled his eyes. 

Now all Titus needed to do is actually put together the weekend for the two of them. How hard could it be?

~~~~~

Titus had everything planned out for their weekend. From dinner, to the relaxing together that evening, to breakfast in bed he hoped to do the next morning.

Except, nothing was going as planned yet. 

While Titus had managed to get off early as planned, Cor had been wrapped into working late, helping Clarus with duties around the Citadel. Ultimately, he wasn’t bothered by it. He knew Clarus needed help, but it meant pushing everything back a few hours. 

Already having started dinner before being told this, he went to turn the oven down to a lower heat. Titus figures as long as he kept checking on it, it would be fine. He hopes anyway.

Afterwards, he set about tidying up his apartment, anxiously checking the time. 

Five forty-five. 

Did Cor say he would be here by six or seven? He was sure it was six, but was beginning to doubt what he was told, and didn’t want to text him to ask in case he was still busy. 

“Pull yourself together. He’ll get here when he gets here.” Titus sighed. 

He could face his enemies with no problem. Daemons? Easy. But putting together this weekend was proving to fry all his nerves, when he shouldn’t be nervous at all.

Deciding to bury himself in a book while he waited, Titus felt a little more at ease. Watching the time only made him more anxious, but the book kept his mind distracted. 

Possibly a bit too distracted. 

It was around six-forty when Cor finally arrived. Being the impatient man he is, as soon as the lift stops, he’s pushing himself through the doors as they’re opening. Quickly making his way to Titus’ door, he lets himself in and slipped off his shoes “I’m sorry I’m late!!” Cor called out, ensuring the door is locked behind him.

He hadn’t intended to be this late, even with having to stay later than usual. One thing led to another, and he finally had to set his foot down so he could make it before seven pm. Once Titus had invited him, Cor had been looking forward to this weekend since, and hated that he had to push the beginnings of their celebrations back due to work.

It actually felt weird to think of celebrating it with anyone else now that Titus was in his life, which surprised Cor. Had the man made that much of an impact on his life already? He was beginning to see it, especially with how often he found himself spending the night. Cor had thought about casually bringing up moving in together, but the idea still scared him. 

Cor calling out pulls Titus from his book. Finally. Setting the book down, he gets up and makes his way down the hall to see Cor standing in the living room. He swallows back his nerves and smiles. “I’m guessing Amicitia needed your help longer than expected?”

Titus chuckled as he walks over to Cor and gently kisses his cheek. “No matter, you’re here now.”

Cor hums softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Yes, unfortunately. I threatened that I wouldn’t come in on Tuesday if he kept me any later though. And thus, here I am. Late.. but here.”

Titus rubbed Cor’s back and sighed happily. Nothing could compare to holding his boyfriend in his arms. “I’m sure he took that oh so well.”  
“You know him. He got a bit pouty, huffed and said fine.” Cor chuckled, nuzzling against Titus, before sniffing the air. “Mmm.. What’s for dinner? It smells good.”

“That sounds like him.” Titus grinned, and looks down at Cor. “I made…” he paused. Dinner. He had completely forgotten to check on dinner while he read. Even though it was on low, he needed to make sure the roast didn’t dry out. 

“Shit. Dinner.” Abruptly pulling away, Titus dashed to the kitchen to open the oven, and groaned. 

He pulled out the pan, setting it on top of the stove. The roast was completely dried out. He looked at the temp, mentally kicking himself for not turning it down lower, and for getting too lost in the book. What was he going to do now?

Cor slowly followed him in, glancing over Titus’ shoulder to look at the pan. “So uh… I guess we won’t be eating that, then?” 

Titus sighed. “No… It appears we won’t be eating this. I had no backup plan either.” Titus lets his shoulders drop. He wanted their first winter holiday to be perfect, and this? This wasn’t perfect, far from it. 

Cor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Titus from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I really do appreciate that you put this much effort into it, though. I have zero problems with takeout. Want me to see what’s open?” 

Titus shifted to face Cor, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, other wise we’re going to be eating grilled cheese, or lunch meat sandwiches.” 

“Those aren’t necessarily bad options either…” Cor said as he leaned forward to leave a few kisses along Titus’ jawline before pulling away to take out his phone, scrolling through their options. 

“Hmm.. Looks like our options are pizza or…” Cor paused as he doubled checked the time, “The noodle place on the corner, at least for another hour or so. I could go for either.” Cor looked up at Titus, cocking his head to the side, grinning. “Sooo, pizza or noodles?” 

Titus couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he chuckled. He never figured out how Cor could manage to flip situations so quickly, but he was grateful. “Let’s do noodles. You know my favorite, so I will let you do the ordering. I’ll pay though.” 

Cor gets a mischievous grin on his face as he pulls away from Titus to lean against the kitchen table . “Are you sure you want to give me that kind of power? I do know you like, but are you sure that’s what you’re gonna get?” 

Titus rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned his attention to the inedible dinner on the stove to clean it up. “I will carry you downstairs and toss you into the snow if you order me something you know I won’t eat.” 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Cor quips back, smirking as he completes the order. “And done! Guess you’ll just have to wait and see what I ordered to see if I’m going to be tossed in the snow or not.”

Cor enjoyed riling up Titus, seeing exactly what buttons he could press and how far he could push things until Titus would snap and actually act on his threats. So far, Titus has had nerves of steel, and Cor ends up backing down. Celebrating their first Winter Holiday together did nothing to deter Cor from pushing more buttons. 

Titus looked at Cor over his shoulder, and chuckled. Cor sure was cocky this evening, but Titus secretly loved it. He wouldn’t have fallen for the man had he been anything else. 

“Mmmm… In the meantime, make yourself useful again and open the trash bin, please? I will deal with the dishes tomorrow.” Titus grabbed the pan and turns towards the bin. Cor snorted, but walked over and lifted the lid for Titus to dump the poor roast away. 

“You know, next time, maybe you should wait until I’m here before you start dinner. Then there’s less chance it will burn.” Cor offered, watching the roast fall into the bin with a thump before closing it. 

Titus snorted in return as he puts the pan into the sink to soak. “We’ve tried that, remember? It doesn’t work, like the time we burnt spaghetti sauce to a crisp because you decided it was a good time to shower, dragging me into it with you. I had to toss that pot, you know.”

Titus turned around, folding his arms, giving Cor his unamused look. 

Cor just grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, well.. We tried? And I said I would replace it, I just haven’t yet.” He shrugged, reaching one hand out. “Come on, there’s shitty holiday movies on TV we could be ignoring while we cuddle on the couch.”

Titus’ resolve broke. He smiled, reaching out and taking Cor’s hand, letting his boyfriend lead him to the couch while they waited for the food to arrive. Titus settled in the corner, resting his arm on the back of the couch, while Cor grabbed the remote and flopped next to him, flipping mindlessly through the channels. 

“The plots for these movies are all the same. Girl runs away from problems, goes to remote town, finds boy, boy is an ass, she goes back home heartbroken, but can’t stop pining over him. He returns one snowy evening, apologizes, and all is right in the world again.” Cor rolled his eyes finally settling on something, turning the volume down low, before he tosses the remote on the coffee table and shifts to rest against Titus’ chest. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you’ve watched plenty of these movies to know the plots, Leonis. Maybe you secretly like them.” Titus teased, wrapping his arm around Cor. 

Cor huffed, looking up to give Titus a weak glare. “Like you don’t have any guilty pleasures, Drautos?” Cor pouts, curling up a little. “I only keep watching them to see if they change…” he said softly. 

Titus was stunned into silence by Cor’s admission, before he began to laugh. “I was only joking, but it’s nice to know my boyfriend is secretly a softy deep down.” 

Chuckling, Titus leaned down and kissed the top of Cor’s head. “And my guilty pleasure? Watching chocobo documentaries. Or anything related to them, really.” 

“Wait, what?” Cor immediately sat up and turned to look at Titus, blinking in shock. “You, like chocobos? You, big burly, muscular man, have a soft spot for chocobos?”

Titus loses it, laughing harder at Cor’s shock. The fact that he could shock Cor this much pleased him. “Yes, I do. I may even have a pair of boxers with black chocobos on them. One of these days I will wear them for you.” 

Titus winked at Cor right as the door buzzer rang, which gave Titus the moment he needed to collect himself as he gets up to answer the door, pay and collect their food, and return back to the couch, setting the bag down on the coffee table to pull out the noodle containers, and eating utencils. 

Cor is still sitting in silence as Titus checks each container, humming in approval. “Looks like I won’t be tossing you into the snow afterall. Shame, throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you downstairs was kind of hot to think about.” 

“Will you put them on?!” Cor grabs Titus’ arm abruptly, grinning like a school boy. “Please?” 

They were full of surprises this evening, learning new things about each other, and Titus couldn’t be happier. He chuckled lightly, wrapping his hand around Cor’s to pull it off his arm and hold it. “How about this. We eat, relax for a little while, and afterwards I may give you a fashion show.” 

Cor looked between Titus and the food on the table before squeezing Titus’ hand and nodding. “Right. We should probably eat first.” as if on cue, Cor’s stomach rumbled to prove a point. “Okay, we should really eat first. And no.. No snow tonight. I decided to be good.”

“That’s a first, deciding to be good.” Titus joked, handing Cor his food, taking his own and settling back into the couch. Titus takes a few bites, humming contently. While he had been looking forward to the roast, this was almost better, and hit the spot. 

Cor rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Digging into his food with a similar hum as Titus. 

They ate with comfortable silence between them, the television almost too quiet to hear. Titus was the first to finish, setting the empty container back in the bag before he got comfortable and waited for Cor to finish. 

Titus may have been staring at the TV screen, but had no idea what was going on. He tried to gather his thoughts before taking a deep breath.

“You know, Cor, I had a question for you… You mentioned a few weeks ago that your lease was going to be up soon, but weren’t sure if you wanted to renew it. I was wondering if… You…” Titus paused for a moment. 

This was harder than asking Cor over for the holidays. What if the timing was off and Cor said no? Or what if Cor didn’t want to move, but wanted Titus to move in with him? What if this was a big mistake?

“What I mean to say is, I still have a year left on mine, and would like it if you moved in with me.”

Titus swallowed nervously, and slowly shifted his gaze back to Cor, who had a slight flush creeping along his cheeks. 

Cor slowly set his container down, before turning completely towards Titus.

“Yes. Yes I would move in with you in a heartbeat, Titus.” There was no hesitation in Cor’s voice when he answered. “I had been thinking about it, but hadn’t managed to get up the courage to ask you about it yet.”

Relief washed over Titus, as Cor practically launched himself into his lap, wrapping his arms around Titus’ neck, hugging him.

Titus held Cor close to him, resituating them into a more comfortable position, and nuzzled into his neck. “Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me, Cor. A part of me was afraid you’d say no.” 

Cor pulled away enough to look Titus in the face. “Are you kidding? Of course I would move in with you. One, you live closer to the citadel than I do, and two, I could say I practically live here already with how many times I’m here a week because sometimes it’s the only time we get to see each other.” 

Cor gently cupped Titus’ face and kissed him softly. “Sometimes, you can be quite dense, but I love you anyway.”

“As I love you.” Titus smiled, kissing Cor back, before Cor wiggles his way down into a more comfortable position in Titus’ lap, head on shoulder, with his legs stretched out across Titus and onto the couch. 

Titus wraps one arm around Cor’s waist, and grasps one of his hands with his free one, trailing his thumb over Cor’s knuckles.

“We wouldn’t have to stay here, if we didn’t want to. I had been looking at a few houses that are even closer to the citadel. There are a few two and three bedrooms that are nice. We each could have our own office space. We would have a yard..” Titus grinned. “Gods, I would love to have my own gardens.” 

Cor glanced up and smiled warmly. He loved watching Titus get excited over things, as the man was normally very reserved with things he was passionate about outside of work. 

“I would love to watch you work in the garden. Shirt off, sweat dripping down your back in the sunlight. Maybe get you a nice, tight, pair of pants just for gardening in.” Cor sighed happily. “But yes, to all of it. Having our own spaces would be nice. Our bedroom. Our house. Our life together. All of that has such a nice ring to it.” 

Titus took another deep breath, nuzzling against Cor’s head before giving it a soft kiss, relishing in the bliss that was given to him tonight. “Yes, it really does. It will be nice to start that.” 

“Soon…” was all Cor replied, entwining their hands together, letting his body relax more on top of Titus.

They fell into another stretch of comfortable silence between them, cuddling together on the couch, with Titus running his hand up and down Cor’s back. The longer he did it, the more he noticed Cor’s breathing becoming deeper. 

“You sound like you’re falling asleep, Cor. We should probably move this to the bedroom if that’s the case. I would hate for us to fall asleep on the couch in uncomfortable positions.” Titus murmurs softly.

Cor nods against Titus. “You’re not wrong.”

Titus waits for Cor to move, but the man just makes himself a little more comfortable in his lap. “Leonis…”

Cor looks up and gives him a sleepy looking cheeky grin. “Carry me to bed, Drautos? In those big, strong arms?”

In any other circumstance, Titus would have pushed Cor off his lap and then helped him up from the couch, but tonight, Titus had other ideas. He let go of Cor’s hand to snake that arm under his knees, pulling the other arm up to grasp in his armpit. Titus scoots towards the edge of the couch, before standing up, tightening his grip on Cor.

Just when Cor didn’t think Titus could surprise him anymore, he does it again. From the chocobo boxers, to Titus asking him to move in once Cor’s lease was up, and now being picked up and carried to the bedroom, he could confidently say this has been the best start to a Winter Holiday he’s ever had. Could it get better?

“You know… you didn’t need to actually carry me.” Cor said softly, but made no movements to try and get out of Titus’ arms. In fact, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Titus’ neck to make sure he wasn’t dropped.

Titus nuzzled against Cor’s neck as he carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. “I know, but I wanted too.” 

Pushing the door open with his foot, Titus side-stepped into the room and made his way to the bed. Kneeling on it, he gently placed Cor down, before lifting Cor’s face up to meet his to kiss him. Soft at first, before Cor snaked an arm around Titus’ waist to pull him closer, deepening it. 

Titus chuckled, breaking the kiss. “Where did sleepy Cor go hmm? And I thought you wanted me to show off my chocobo boxers?” he smirked, licking Cor’s bottom lip.”

Cor whined softly, “I didn’t realize how hot it would be to be carried in your arms, so now I’m wide awake.” he leaned forward and nipped on Titus’ lips. “I do want you too.. But.. Titus… Want, you.” 

Titus chuckled. “You’re not wrong… I rather enjoyed carrying you. Also, there will be less clothes for you to have to go through to get to me, if I give you a fashion show…” the last few words out of Titus’ lips came out in a sing-song voice, which made Cor snicker. 

Though Cor knew Titus wasn’t wrong, but he was all for dramatics, and flopped himself backwards onto the bed, sighing. 

Titus shakes his head, laughing to himself as he crawls off the bed to dig through his dresser. “It may be easier if you, you know, remove clothes too. Otherwise, you’ll have to wait even longer, and we can’t have that, can we?” 

Titus looks over at Cor and winked, as Cor rolled his eyes. “Always the logical one. Remove the clothes now, faster access later. What if I wanted to frustrate myself by grinding into you with my clothes on? No, wait, don’t answer that.” 

Titus shook his head, finding the boxers tucked in the back corner of his drawer. “Mmm, smart. I’ll be back.” 

He makes his way to the bathroom, taking his time undressing to give Cor time to undress. He smirked at the boxers, sliding them on, and admiring them in the mirror. He truly did like them, for as silly as they were. They were just loose enough that they didn’t show everything off, but tight enough to tease. 

Having waited what he felt was a fair amount of time, Titus exits the bathroom. “Are you ready?” he called out. 

“Just get your chocobo covered ass in here already!” 

Laughing, Titus walked back to the room, stopping in the doorway, seeing that Cor had indeed taken this time to undress, down to absolutely nothing. Titus leans against the door frame for a moment to admire the view, before turning around to show off his butt, looking over his shoulder. 

“So, like what you see?” Titus wiggled his butt, trying to contain more laughter.

“You are fucking ridiculous and your ass looks amazing, but if you don’t get it in this bed without those on in the next thirty seconds, I may lose my mind.” Cor growled, causing Titus to laugh more as he slid the boxers off before making his way to the bed, 

Titus crawled slowly up Cor’s body so he could kiss him, noticing Cor was already growing hard against him. “Such the primadonna tonight. I assume you’ll want me to take care of this, hmm?”

Cor just whined softly, tugging on Titus to pull him closer. “Well yes, but I also want you to fuck me. Touch me, kiss me. I just want all of you.” 

“And I want all of you.” Titus whispered, leaving a soft trail of kisses up Cor’s chest until he was face to face Cor. 

“The good thing is, we have all night, love.” Titus replied, before capturing Cor’s lips in a passion filled kiss.

~~~~~

As the early rays of sunlight began to shine through the curtains, Titus is pulled from his slumber by the sound of bells at the Citadel ringing, and the soft breathing of Cor sleeping, curled up on Titus’ chest.

He smiled to himself as his wrapped an arm around his partner, gently kissing the top of Cor’s head, the taste of the man still lingered on his lips from the night before. A warmth spread through his chest as he sighed happily. 

Nothing really had gone as he had planned the night before, but for what mishaps they had, so many wonderful surprises came from them. Titus wasn’t sure what their future held for them now, but he was excited to find out.

This was by far the best Winter Holiday Titus had ever celebrated.


End file.
